Present FSE images obtained at the Center contain significant signal from spurious (everything other than the primary spin echo) echoes. Because the trajectory of these echoes are different from that of the primary spin echo, they have different relaxation and diffusion weighting as the primary echo, and may lead to errors in quantitation of, for example, fiber orientation, using FSE data. In addition, present T2-weighted (scheme II, reverse order phase encoding) FSE images contain smearing artifact related to phase encoding errors. To further the goals of the rf pulse shape and sequence core, the study entails the analysis and compensation for spurious echoes in FSE, and improvement of T2-weighted imaging using FSE.